Premere
by Genius94
Summary: A week after Yuuki leaves another chaotic event occurs. Read and find out what, Zero, Cross Kian, and the rest of the school must deal with. ZeroxOC  sorry not a fan of ZeroxYuuki . Rated T for possible violence.


**So, my first story. I'm going through writers block right now so, this first chapter is probably going to be a slow read. Plus, I have school so it may take some time before I update again.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight whatsoever. I'm just using Zero, Cross Kian, a mentioned Yuki (who's not actually in this one, sorry), and an OC. Please do not post mean comments because I have writers block, trust me I'm usually better than this.**

** ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

** CHAPTER 1: New Transfer Student  
**

Cross Academy, a well-known prestigious school. Students come from many different places to attend this private school. A peculiar population of the students makes up the night class, well, what makes them so peculiar, is that every single person in the night class, is known by the common name, a vampire. Kian Cross, head master of this elite school has a big ambition. One that involves peace between two species that have been known to clash, and cause unwanted conflict.

It truly is a master piece, a school of honor, and tranquility.

* * *

Zero flinched and turned on his stomach as he drowsily reached for the source that flooded his sensitive vampire ears, with the intent of awakening this young vampire from his slumber. The sun's rays crept into his bland, yet messy room. Zero reluctantly sat up and held his aching forehead into the large palm of his pale white creamy hand. He looked around the room with distaste and discomfort as he eyed the clothes, and books scattered around his room.

It had been a week since Yuki left with that disgusting excuse for a pureblooded vampire. The hole that she left scorching his heart had burned exceedingly as he stepped onto the cold wooden floor. He blinked painfully as the sun swept through and blinded pure warm light into his eyes.

Zero sighed as he stalked tiredly across the room. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing creamy pale skin, and well toned muscles underneath. He got dressed into his black, school uniform, while clipping a pure platinum gun to a chain underneath his jacket.

As he casually opened and walked out of his chestnut wooden door, and stopped only when he noticed Kian Cross, was staring intently, and anxiously, waiting for the beautiful, white haired boy to follow.

"Can I help you with something?" Zero rudely interrogated.

Cross Kian sighed, "Well, if someone is motioning for you to follow, and is very anxious, then yes, there does happen to be something I would like to discuss with you."

Cross Kian turned to leave to his office while gesturing Zero to follow. Hesitant at first, but after putting up his guard Zero moved swiftly beside his guardian to the school's office.

The large dark chestnut doors swung open heavily, as Kian, and Zero made their way to the large oak desk. Kian moved to the far end of the desk near the window, and sat down I his brown leather office chair. Kian's hands moved as he leaned forward and covered his mouth with his hands, and rested his elbows on the desk.

"As you may have heard there is going to be a new transfer student," Kian Cross began with a low quite, and subtle voice, "this new transfer student is not like the other students. This student is not of the night class either." Kian paused as Zero stood puzzled at what he was getting at.

"What do you mean not like the night class, nor like the other students? Is she not a vampire or human?" Zero inquired with his gorgeous purple eyes narrowed in question.

"You are correct, she is not human, nor vampire." Kian responded as he leaned back in his seat to find any means of comfort.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Then what this new transfer student? Will the student cause harm to the others?" Kian took a breath.

"First, before I tell you what _she_ is, you need to hear the story of her people. Way back before the beginning of vampires, humans performed an art of science known as alchemy. A very well-known alchemist, named Jun Ebisu had performed an experiment beyond understanding. He had used a chimera and fused it with humans. Overtime this human shaped beast, had been known to have been able to break matter and build it back up again. Of course in the beginning of these creatures, the first of their kind the purebloods, were able to create matter out of nothing. This creature could also shape shift to the chimera it was fused with. The ancestors of these creatures have come to name themselves as Premere. Which is Italian for matter, and—" and this transfer student is a pureblood of this Premere." Zero interrupted hastily.

Kian nodded, "Maemi Toru is her name. She will also be under—"but why is she coming here." Zero rudely interrupted, now concerned with a new species attending the newly peaceful school. Especially just after last week with that filthy pureblooded vampire, Rido.

Kian sighed as he got up and trailed across the room to Zero's right ear and whispered something, that only Zero could understand, and when he did, concern filled his troubled mind greatly. Nothing could have prepared anyone for this beginning of another tiresome event.

**AN: I will try to update, as soon as possible, it may take a week, because of school, please no harsh reviews because I have writers block. Once I'm past my writers block the next chapters will definitely be longer and more well written. For now I would like to say Thanks for reading Premere, hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**Animal of the Day: Llama**

**Why, because llamas are awesome.  
**


End file.
